The Walker Chronicles:  Heavenly Creatures
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: He is known as He Who Walks between Time and Space like a God.  He is called the Walker, a being of unknown origin and purpose, and now he has come to NERV.  From a previous fanfic of mine, this is the first of a series about this enigma, and his story.
1. Default Chapter

            Evangelion is the property of Gainax, all rights reserved.  I do not intend to infringe upon their property nor profit from this story.  This is written for practice and enjoyment.  All original characters are my property.

            I got this idea reading through Oh My Evangelion by Sentinel28(with appropriate nods to him) and wondering how I could do something similar, but more serious.  This is a crossover between Eva and one of my own characters.  You may remember him from the Megaman AU I recently started, and this is the first of a series…

**The ****Walker****, Part 1**

**Heavenly Creatures**

            Things are not going according to plan.

            Not after the latest development.  That is for certain.

            Dr. Ritsuko Akagi adjusts her glasses as she walks down the endless hallways to the solitary room their 'guest' has been put up in.

            _Guest…guest my ass,_ she thinks to herself, _We've__ captured an Angel.  The Commander didn't look too pleased, either…_

            A Type Blue signature was detected in the middle of Tokyo 3.  Directly over the school, to be exact.  And the signature was strong, stronger than even the signature they received from Sandalphon.  Stronger than two of the weaker Angels combined.

            Eva's 00, 01, and 02 were launched to intercept, and when they arrived…they saw the Angel was not what they expected.

            They saw it was a man.

            The man now sitting on the other side of the clear glass, contemplating her.

            Were it not for her other priorities, the blonde-haired young doctor would have found the man attractive.  Tall, raven haired, clad in dark blue clothes underneath a dark blue, rune-inscribed cloak.  Glasses hide the black-scarred eyes, rune-written gloves over his similarly scarred hands, a faint violet glow at the fingertips as they wrap on the arm rests of the interrogation room's single chair.

            His high collar is parted, giving her a perfect view of the white teeth and handsome face of Asian/American descent looking at her…through her, almost.

            "Hello, Rits-chan," he says, tenting his hands at his waist, likened to a relaxed position of Commander Ikari's trademark pose, "Just quaking in anticipation of your next discussion with me?"

            "Sorry, but I don't socialize with beings trying to kill us," she responds, bringing up her clipboard.

            "Double standard.  You're stilling shtupping the Commander."

            He raises his legs, violet light shimmering in front of him and forming into a table for him to rest his feet on.

            "Now, let's talk business," he says, "You don't want to talk about our personal lives, and no, I'm not interested in you.  You remind me of my sister.  But as for who I am, I guess you could say I am an angel.  After all…I'm on a mission from God."

            "Tell me this is mentioned in the scrolls."

            Hands tented in front of him, Gendo Ikari says nothing as his eyes scan over the sprawled out copy of the Dead Sea Scrolls before him.  Hunched over his shoulder, Vice Commander Kozou Fuyutsuki grimaces as their extensive searches come up with nothing.

            "The timing is wrong," Gendo says, "We've just destroyed Leliel.  No Angels are supposed to appear in human form except Tabris, and he is both last and the 'form of a Boy'.  The Walker appears to be in his late twenties or early thirties."

            "It is possible that Angels have a different concept of age than we do."

            "No, not from what we know of them.  And the scrolls were written by Men.  Making this new guest of ours an enigma."

            "And dangerous," the vice-commander says, "We have no idea what he can do.  The scanners indicated a high level of power before he _willed_ them to turn off.  If I was a religious man, I'd say he was higher than an Angel.  Like a Demi God."

            "Religion is a crutch, Professor.  We make our own Gods," Ikari responds, standing up, "Come.  Akagi has the interrogation well in hand.  We might as well retire for lunch, as the time permits."

            Ikari folds up the copy of the scrolls, placing it in the top drawer of his desk, and calmly walks out, leaving a bristling Fuyutsuki.

            _You have ice-water in your veins, Ikari,_ he thinks to himself, _Sooner or later even ice burns._

            And giving not a second glance to the desk and the secrets within, he walks out of the office as well at a brisk pace.

            "I am He Who Walks Between Time and Space like a God," he says with a small grin, looking Akagi directly in the eyes, "I am called the Walker for short.  I am a servant to the Great Caretaker, the Maker of all things, an agent of balance to bring the cosmos into a more…appealing…state."

            "And why are you here?"

            "Because thirteen old men and a widower who cannot accept that things just happen want to Play God," the Walker responds, cradling his head in his hands, "It sickens me.  I've known too many people who wish they had that power…and it nearly killed me."

            His grin turns into a snarl, his eyes flashing violet.

            "And I'll be _damned_ if I sit back and let it happen to another world!"

            The doctor allows herself a smirk, tapping at the keyboards of her side's computer as she brings on-line the holding cell's scanning equipment.

            "Not much you can do about it from a holding cell, is there," she asks.

            And in response, the Walker sits back…

            And he begins to laugh.

            "Go fish."

            The penguin squawks in response, grabbing another card from the deck.  Pen Pen glares at Shinji Ikari, then continues to arrange the cards in the pressure-based prosthetic hand over his right fin.

            "Don't look at me," the Third Child defensively responds, "You shuffled the deck."

            "Great, so you're Doctor Dolittle, now?"

            Shinji snaps his head up, staring into the eyes of his fellow pilot and apartment-mate, the red haired(and according to some demonic) Asuka Langely.

            "Nah," he quickly responds, "I've just played cards with him so many times I can kind of get the meaning."

            She looks at Shinji, and then looks at the penguin. And finally, muttering something in German, walks back towards her room.

            "Wark."

            "Don't say that, Pen Pen.  I don't think she's _that_ bad."

            "Explain to me exactly why you're laughing," Akagi says, bristling, "I don't recall saying anything funny."

            "No, no, it's you," the Walker says, "Tell me, how much of an idiot do you think you really are?"

            "I beg your par-"

            A raised hand from the Walker glows, and any protest dies in Akagi's throat.  She grabs at her throat, feeling the vocal cords stilled by the alien power, frozen in place as he rises.

            "Because you actually _believed_ I was being held here by anything more than my consent," he says with a dark grin, "Poor, poor foolish girl.  I'm just speaking to you through a hologram.  I'm already long gone."

            And with that, the Walker fades away.  Processing the information for a small moment, Akagi sits in the chair…and rushes over to the phone.  Hoping against hope that it is not too late, for she already knows where the Walker has gone.

            Lights turn on as the door slides open, the hallway lights for a moment silhouetting Gendo Ikari as he walks into his office.  The lights on the ceiling reveal the seraphic arrangement, floor lighting up at his feet.  And the walls light up, showing the view of the Geofront…

            And the figure sitting, feet up, at his desk.

            The visitor they captured, clad in blue and black, an amused grin on his face, eyes marred with black lines that glow violet whenever he exercises his considerable power.

            And standing next to him is a young man, no more than fifteen years old, with gold hair and ocean-blue eyes, white shirt and pants covered in cloaks that resemble the classic images of angels, sans the wings…

            And an eerie familiarity haunts him about the boy…and the Walker reads his thoughts without even an effort, chuckling lightly.

            "Ikari," he sing-songs, "You got some e'splainin' to do!"


	2. The Thirteenth, the First, and a Couple ...

The Thirteenth, the First, and a couple of Zeroes

________________________________________

            _…_

_            …_

_            …_

_            Counting minutes now until they activate this damn thing…_

_            I'm never listening to Zeruel again._

_            Oh, he gets the good form.  He gets blade arms and a gun for eyes.  I get to wait around in the Prozac-deprived mecha design._

_            'It's stealthy,' he said.  'It will give us an idea of how powerful the Evangelions are,' he said._

_            He's not going to have to ride around with one of those 14 year old whine-machines screaming the entire time._

_            …_

_            …_

_            …_

_            WHAT THE HELL?!_

_WALKER__?!_

_            I…I just sensed __Walker__.  What the Hell is __Walker__ doing here?  He couldn't have sent him, He had no reason to, we had the entire thing in hand…_

_            Damn it.  If there's a change in orders we're in deep crap.  I need to investigate this…_

_            Alright…alright…_

_            MOVE!_

            In the holding cage of the blue-black form of the Evangelion designated 03, two yellow eyes begin to glow.

            _Crap.  Batteries._

_            5 minutes?  What in the Inferno are these batteries, alkaline?  You'd think the 21st century could make a more efficient engine…_

_            Alright, accelerate the schedule a bit.  Shift the mass a bit, draw a little matter…what was the construction of the S2 Organ, again?  It's been so long since I operated independently…Ah!  Perfect!_

            The mouth-cage of the Eva's face breaks, the jaw flapping freely and willfully as the biomechanoid warrior gives off a pleased groan.  Shrugging off the restraints of the cage, an octahedron of gold light appears on all of its sides, parting the cage and allowing him passage.

            And Bardiel, the Thirteenth Angel, begins his search for answers.

            There is a flash of violet and an onrush of air and force, and Gendo Ikari finds himself tied by his hands to a large violet stone cross in the middle of his office.

            "It's called Irony," the Walker says as his hand's tell-tale glow subsides, "It's the little things that make life worth living."

            "Armed personnel will be here in minutes," Ikari responds, "I can already tell who the boy is.  You're tempting fate by reviving him."

            "And how badly do you think you were temping fate by keeping Adam _imprisoned?_  For an intellectual you're surprisingly dense, you know."

            "I don't need criticism from the likes of you," Ikari growls, "You are an angel, aren't you?"

            "Higher than that.  I am not a Messenger of God, I am His direct servant," Walker responds, standing up, "I am His Agent in matters of universal calamity.  I intervene when others seek to upset the great order in order to achieve their own ends.  Like you and those old men you work for."

            Adam watches passively as Walker phases through the front of the desk, walking to the crucified Ikari and cupping his jaw.

            "I never went back in time to see if they really nailed him to the cross," Walker says, "But tying via rope was the traditional way.  It's how they'd kill the unimportant people.  Like you."

            "Famous last words."

            "Oh, cut the fearless crap, you lonely old man."

            He half-smacks Ikari as he turns to Adam, walking around the desk.

            "He's yours, kid," he says, "Make it count."

            Eyes glowing white, the revived First Angel walks over to Ikari, leveling his hand at the commander's face…and a pinprick of light begins to glow.

            "Shigeru, you play Stairway to Heaven one more time and I'm beating you with that guitar."

            Shigeru Aoba, long-haired NERV technician and amateur guitarist, turns to his coworker, Hyuga Makato, and takes his feet off the console, lowering his guitar pick.

            "What?" he asks, "The Major said I could bring the guitar if there isn't an Angel attack.  It helps relax the staff."

            "I'll have to ask Misato how drunk she was when she agreed to that."

            "You would if you weren't staring at her ass the entire time."

            Makato chokes, turning to his friend and coworker, tossing one of the books he was reading at him, which Shigeru laughingly deflects with his guitar.

            "We're horrible human beings, aren't we?" Makato asks, "Maya, what do you think?"

            In response, staring at something beyond the bridge, Maya Ibuki, second in charge of NERV's research department, screams.  Not a short, surprised, 'you caught me day dreaming' shout.

            No, this is a long, terrified scream, snapping the two men out of their jabbing…and they turn to what she is looking at.

            Which turns out to be Unit 03, standing in front of the bridge.

            "_Excuse me,_" it says, its jaw opening and moving as it talks, "_Could you tell me where I could find the person in charge around here?_"

            "Um," Makato says, in between Maya's screams, "You mean the…commander?"

            "_Mm-hm._"

            "That'd be the top floor.  You…uh…have an appointment?"

            "_No.  I believe he's entertaining a guest who I need to see.  How do I get outside?  I don't believe I will fit in the elevator._"

            Makato and Aoba point to the far wall, Shigeru using his free arm to cover Maya's mouth as she continues screaming.  The Eva looks to them, shrugs, and walks to…and through…the wall, leaving a trail of rubble in its wake.

            Ibuki's screaming fits soon relax into occasion squeaks of horror, Aoba squatting down next to her and comforting the terrified woman…and giving Makato, out of her line of sight, a hearty thumbs up, as the art of comforting his coworker turns into the long-honored ritual of trying to score…

            The phone on the office desk rings, and kicking it off the receiver, Walker grabs it mid air and holds it to his ear.

            "_Commander Ikari, sir, there's a-_"

            "Speaking," Walker says, his voice shifting into Ikari's.

            "_Commander, it's Lieutenant Makato.  We just had an…incident.  There may be a situation._"

            "Explain."

            "_Evangelion__ Unit 03 has activated on its own.  Records show no entry plug being inserted and it…well, it talked._"

            "About?"

            "_It wanted directions.  It wanted to see you.  Said something about a guest, and it's…working its way outside the command center.  Shall I call for the other Evas to be scrambled?_"

            "No.  I will deal with it when it arrives."

            He clicks off the phone before the tech can continue, sitting up in the chair and clearing his throat back to his normal voice.

            "That would be Bardiel," he says, "The angel you had put in that unit of yours so it could parade around, get destroyed, and probably get its pilot killed in the process."

            He watches as the waves of gold are exchanged between Adam and Ikari, both beings glowing in unison…and as Adam severs the connection, the older man slumps on his cross.

            "It is done," Adam says, "I know now what has transpired since my imprisonment."

            "And?"

            "I do not wish reparations.  It was my own error that allowed the acts to be forced upon me.  I do not hold humanity in contempt."

            "Good man.  I will make sure your will is enacted."

            He doesn't blink as the black hand smashes through the window behind him, ripping away the glass and metal and revealing the glowing yellow eyes of the Thirteenth Angel.

            "_WALKER__!_"

            Silently, Walker turns the chair around, and grins.

            "Bardiel," he says, "How goes the Angel of music and song?"

            "_Cut the crap, you pompous crusader.  What are you doing here?  Has His standing orders changed?_"

            "No, not at all.  I am here by my own recognizance."

            "_…I knew it.  You've gone rogue, haven't you?  I knew you'd end up like Lucifer._"

            "I'm hardly rebelling.  I'm simply doing an independent study.  Come, now, we can't hold a conversation when they start bombarding you with small arms."

            Walker snaps his fingers.  In a burst of purpose, the massive form of 03 disappears…and reappears, shrunken to six and a half feet tall, in front of Walker.

            "Bardiel," Adam says.

            "_…father,_" Bardiel responds, falling to one knee, "_I was not aware you had awoken.  Forgive my intrusion._"

            "All is always forgiven.  Walker, what else do you wish to do on this world?"

            Walker grins, walking around Bardiel and Adam, and finally over to Ikari, taking his chin in his hand as the older man retains his scowl.

            "I want to mount this man's severed head on a lance as a warning to the next ten generations that godhood is simply not worth the price in human lives," he says, "But…no.  There is more to this problem than simply violence will solve.  It is the hardening of hearts that lead to our current situation."

            He turns to the two angels, his hand still cupping Ikari's face.

            "Leave us.  Do whatever you will.  I will be alone with them."

            Adam nods, and he and Bardiel glow, disappearing.

            "And now…what?" Ikari asks.

            "And now," Walker says with a grin, "We have group therapy."

            With a flash of yellow and white, Adam and Bardiel appear before the Evangelion cages.  Walking with a brisk pace, Adam walks over to the inactive form of 01.  As he approaches, the eyes glow…

            And suddenly, the glow dies, the machine slumping forward.

            "He has anticipated," Adam says, "The useful machines have been locked away from my will.  00 and 01 will not obey me."

            "And I cannot break his charm keeping me in this form," Bardiel growls, "What will he do?"

            "Hurt them greatly.  I do not hold malice towards human kind.  He does, towards those who are players in this tragedy, and will most likely kill them in his rage.  Starting with…"

            Adam turns, as does Bardiel.

            And walking again past the angel, he heads for the cage of the silent Evangelion 02.

            "Kyoko Langely," he says, "You must hear me out…"


End file.
